


Beautiful

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Malec, M/M, Magnus showing his cat eyes to Alec, Parallel with 2x18, The world inverted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Having Alec just telling him that he loved him, Alec’s fingers gently grazing against his bare skin on his back and having him moaning softly into the kiss… it was all too much for the warlock. He hadn’t gotten any action in decades so this was overwhelming. Without knowing it, he lost control over his magic, his cat eyes on display.Was Alec going to freak out?(Parallel with scene from 2x18 flashbacks)





	Beautiful

Magnus was standing in his kitchen as he was making some coffee for himself and Alec, flinching when he looked over his shoulder and saw Alec sitting on his couch of his living room and he then slowly turned back, having a dopey smile on his face and a faint flush spread across his cheeks. He had to bite down onto his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling too widely. They had just come back from one of their many dates, but it was the first time that he had finally dared to invite Alec inside of his loft after months of dating. So, there they were... alone in the loft. Just them in one apartment. No one to disturb them.

Magnus felt his heart fastening even more and he could feel his hands shaking as he was mixing sugar into the coffee, swallowing thickly as he couldn't contain his smile and excitement. The possibilities were endless. The things the two of them could do. An image of Alec pinning him against the couch snapped in front of Magnus' eyes and he ducked his head down in embarrassment. Ugh, he was kind of annoyed with himself. Lately, he could only think about Alec in _that_ kind of way, feeling his face literally on fire and he sighed.

As he didn’t want to take too much of the time, he quickly placed the two cups of coffee onto a tray and slowly made his way back to the living room, trying to be careful not to spill something. But he couldn’t help it. Alexander Lightwood was in his loft. He was sitting on _his_ couch, a broad smile spreading across his face and he finally placed down the tray onto the coffee table, then sat down next to Alec and gasped when Alec came a bit closer to him. Usually Magnus wasn’t so jumpy, but this time he couldn’t help it.

They were completely alone. For the first time ever and Magnus was both nervous and excited. He pressed his hands together and rubbed them nervously together. “I hope the coffee will be up to your liking,” stammered Magnus and Alec flashed him one of his warmest smiles ever, Magnus admitting his defeat and he pressed his head on top of Alec’s shoulder, who started chuckling quietly when he saw the shy side of his boyfriend coming out more than usually and he wrapped an arm around him.

“Thank you,” said Alec with a wink and Magnus gave him back a smile and closed his eyes, nuzzling closer to him and Alec just reached for the coffee, wrinkling his nose when he tasted it. It looked like his boyfriend wasn’t very skilled in kitchen after all and he snorted as he forced the coffee down. Well, it wasn’t bad. It was just sugared over the top, too much for his liking and Magnus’ heart fell when he saw that his boyfriend didn’t seem to like the coffee he had made for them.

“You hate it,” said Magnus with disappointment obvious in his voice.

“Of course I don’t,” said Alec and faked a smile. “It’s so good. Just… too much sugar,” he said and Magnus looked down.

“Oh,” he said, disappointed again.

“Hey, hey, now,” said Alec and gently put a finger under Magnus’ chin and lifted his face up, wanting to cheer him up. “Don’t be sad. I said I liked it,” said Alec and leaned closer to press a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips. Magnus let out a startled gasp, but he melted right against Alec in no time, placing his hands on top of his own legs, trying to keep his hands to himself as he allowed Alec to kiss him for the second time, his hand slowly slipping onto the back of his neck, pressing him closer.

Alec gently laughed when he saw Magnus trying to keep his hands to himself and he leaned closer it, kissing his way up his neck and his lips stopped on Magnus’ ear, sending shivers down his spine. “You know, you’re allowed to touch,” whispered Alec and gently nipped at his earlobe, Magnus’ eyes shutting. “In fact, you can touch all you want, I am not going to stop you,” said Alec and then kissed his boyfriend again.

Magnus’ heart was beating fast as he slowly nodded, gasping when he felt Alec’s hands on top of his neck again, pulling him closer. Slowly, he reached forward and gently placed his hands on top of Alec’s chest, smiling when he felt the firm muscles under the shirt, Alec slowly licking across his lower lip and Magnus quickly parted his lips, allowing Alec to taste and explore all he wanted, gently gasping as he was trying to keep up with Alec’s deep and hungry kisses. But even so, Alec was going nice and slow, making sure he didn’t let his hands travel too low, stopping one of them on top of Magnus’ back.

Magnus shook in Alec’s arms as the other slowly laid back against the couch and pulled Magnus down with him, the other happily obliging, his heart hammering against his ribcage and he was shaking like crazy when he nestled in between Alec’s legs. “I-” gasped Magnus when he found himself looking at Alec’s hazel eyes and the younger one chuckled softly.

“Mmm?” hummed Alec and leaned up to kiss the tip of Magnus’ nose. “Cat got your tongue, Magnus?” asked Alec, Magnus biting his lip again and he then just crushed their lips together for the second time, placing his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders, then slowly ran them down his firm arms and placed his hand onto Alec’s hip, who buckled beneath him, gently biting Magnus’ lower lip, who let out a surprised moan and Alec chuckled.

“You know,” said Alec, his voice breathless. “I didn’t imagine you’d be a loud one,” he said and winked.

“I’m sorry,” stammered Magnus, face red.

“Why apologise?” asked Alec. “It’s a compliment. I think it’s sexy as fuck,” he said and Magnus looked down, a shy smile on his cheeks. Alec pulled him lower again and started kissing him, Magnus slowly breaking out of his shell as he slowly darted his tongue out and slowly slid it inside of Alec’s mouth, the younger one softly moaning into their kiss, driving Magnus mad with desire.

Magnus’ eyes widened when he felt Alec’s fingers slowly untucking his shirt out of his pants and he could feel heat pooling inside of his stomach when he felt Alec’s soft and warm fingers slipping underneath his shirt. Alec opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus. “Is this okay?” he asked, wanting to make sure.

“Fuck, yes,” said Magnus and kissed Alec again, slowly pressing up against him firmer, Alec’s fingers lifting his shirt up and he was laughing when he heard just how enthusiastic Magnus sounded like. His boyfriend was absolutely gorgeous and he allowed Magnus to start unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers clumsily working their way down.

“I love you,” gasped Alec and Magnus looked down at him.

“Alexander,” he stammered against his lips and dipped down for another kiss. Having Alec just telling him that he loved him, Alec’s fingers gently grazing against his bare skin on his back and having him moaning softly into the kiss… it was all too much for the warlock. He hadn’t gotten any action in _decades_ so this was overwhelming. Without knowing it, he lost control over his magic, his cat eyes on display. Much to his luck he realised that the right time and he quickly jumped off of Alec, going to the other side of the couch and he his hid face away, rubbing his eyes, cursing over himself.

“Magnus?” asked Alec and prompted himself up on his elbows. His eyes widened when he saw Magnus turned away from him and his stomach dropped. Crap. “Magnus, hey, come on, Magnus,” he stammered and Magnus flinched when he tried to move closer to him. No, no, no… he… didn’t want Magnus to think… to pressure him… “Did I do something wrong?”

“No such thing,” said Magnus quickly and shook his head, cursing over his stupid magic. Stupid thing, he couldn’t control it properly. Just a little kiss got him so hot and bothered. Truth was, Alec knew that he was a warlock. Of course he did, Magnus told him everything on their first date. But… Alec didn’t know about his warlock mark and he didn’t want to freak him out.

“Do you not want to?” he asked again. “Because we can wait I-”

“No… I mean of course I want to,” stammered Magnus and Alec then cocked his head to the side a bit, going closer to his boyfriend and he gently held his shoulder. “It’s just… sometimes… I mean,” whispered Magnus and Alec quickly stiffened.

“What’s wrong?” asked Alec. He bit his lower lip when Magnus slowly turned around and opened his eyes.

“Sometimes I… lose control,” stammered Magnus, heart beating like crazy as he was waiting for any kind of response from Alec. He was afraid, he was terrified that Alec would freak out and he looked down when Alec wasn’t saying anything. That was because Alec was stunned, in shock. One look at those eyes made him melt and he was just staring. Magnus’ eyes… his cat eyes were beautiful.

Then it hit him; Magnus was nervous and afraid. He was afraid he was going to judge him for it. But Alec only chuckled and he gently cupped Magnus’ face. “Magnus, look at me,” he whispered and Magnus reluctantly looked up, nuzzling into the soft touch. Alec was smiling. His smile was wide and Magnus could feel tears of relief welling up in his eyes. “They’re beautiful,” whispered Alec, literal hearts in his eyes as he kept observing Magnus’ eyes. “You’re beautiful,” he then added and Magnus started laughing, tears of relief rolling down his cheeks. “No, no, no… don’t cry, I said I liked-”

“I’m just happy and-”

“Still, don’t cry,” said Alec and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, Magnus returning one kiss back and then he started giggling when Alec started kissing again his tears, hearing an annoyed meows from Church and Chairman Meow, who finally decided to join them. His babies were jealous, but before he could pay any attention to them, Alec was talking again. “So, kissing me got you so hot and bothered, hmm, mister warlock?”

“Alec, shut up,” said Magnus and his cheeks heated up.

“I’m proud of myself,” said Alec, patting himself on the back.

“Alec, I am being serious here, don’t just-”

“So am I,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “So you wanna continue? Maybe take things to the bedroom? There I can fuck you really good,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him. “I’ll make all of your sexual fantasies come true,” he stated cockily and Magnus shuddered when he could already picture him being slammed and fucked against the mattress. Hard.

Magnus gulped.

“God I want it,” whispered Magnus and then looked down. “I, um, just,” he stammered. “Haven’t had any action in decades and I’m quite rusty, so if I suck I apologise and-”

Alec started laughing when he heard Magnus rambling and he quieted him down with a single kiss, then pulled him onto his legs and started dragging him towards his bedroom. “I promise to be gentle,” said Alec, kissing Magnus as he was slowly pushing him towards the bed and Magnus laughed silently.

“Well,” said Magnus. “This warlock isn’t going to complain if you’re a bit rough with him,” said Magnus, cheeks red and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, it’s on,” said Alec, both of them giggling as they kissed, before climbing on the bed and drowning themselves in pleasure and happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Tell me what you think ;)


End file.
